Cloudstar
Cloudstar is a small, lithe,Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 2 pale gray tom with white patches like clouds,Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 2 huge, water-blue eyes,Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 21 thorn-sharp claw tips, Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 80 and a neat, well shaped head.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 2 History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Cloudstar was the SkyClan leader when they were driven out of the forest of the four Clans. He was seen in the prologue of Firestar's Quest, when he brought his whole Clan to a Gathering. He tried to get the other Clans to let SkyClan hunt in their territory, because Twolegs had destroyed all of it, but the other four Clans refused. Cloudstar led SkyClan away from the forest, saying that StarClan had betrayed him, and he would never look to the stars again. When Birdflight moves to ThunderClan with her kits, he whispers to her, "I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you forever." :He begins to appear in Firestar's dreams, disturbing Firestar's sleep. In one of Firestar's dreams, he and his Clan are running way from the river, although Firestar cannot hear what the cats are saying or tell who they are. Later, after Brambleclaw's warrior ceremony, Firestar looks into a puddle and he sees Cloudstar's face, though again, he cannot identify Cloudstar. When Firestar sleeps in Smudge's garden, where the Ancient SkyClan camp was, Cloudstar appears in his dream, explains what happened to SkyClan, and asks him to find and rebuild SkyClan. :Towards the end of the book, when Leafstar receives her nine lives, the other leaders apologize to him, saying that there have always been five Clans and they shouldn't have driven SkyClan out. When Birdflight appears, he is very happy, and she tells him that her and her kits, Gorseclaw and Spottedpelt, have chosen to walk the skies above SkyClan with them,in honor of their ancestors. SkyClan's Destiny'' :He was mentioned briefly in SkyClan's Destiny in the prologue, when the elders of Ancient SkyClan were talking about how they came to the gorge with him. In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans :He is heard speaking about SkyClan. He talks about Birdflight, missing SkyClan's old home, and being angry with all five other Clans. He talks about the new territory being inhospitable, and not being able to find enough prey, and that what prey they did find were not birds. The overall tone is sheer misery. He also mentioned that he didn't know the territory and only knew the cave and would go out with his warriors the next day to explore. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how SkyClan had to leave and move into the gorge. He describes how the SkyClan leader lost everything when he left the forest, his territory, his faith in StarClan, and his mate and kits. They had promised to wait for each other and it wasn't until Firestar and Sandstorm rebuilt the Clan that they were able to keep that promise. Battles of the Clans :In this book, he appears as a warrior, with the name of Cloudstorm, when discussing with his Clan how to drive back kittypet invaders. He states that they cannot fight them in SkyClan territory, since they don't all come there at once, and suggests that they invade Twolegplace, using fences to perform combat moves they are used to. The deputy, Petalfall, agrees and they put the plan in motion since the leader Flystar is away at the Moonstone. :Cloudstorm speaks with Petalfall before the battle, and she expresses concern that perhaps Flystar would return with news that StarClan would want them to do something different. Cloudstorm is not worried, and states that they have the warrior code and the skills to protect themselves, and that they should be grateful to StarClan, but that their actions are their own. He also says that StarClan doesn't risk themselves for the living, and that SkyClan had to win this battle themselves. Petalfall is shocked with his callousness, but agrees to go on with the plan. Cloudstorm attacks a brown tabby during the battle, and threatens to kill him if he does not agree to stop stealing prey. The kittypet agrees, though he does not give up without a fight. After the battle, Cloudstorm feels proud that he had the winning plan, and when Flystar returns and does not give any news of StarClan, Cloudstorm feels strengthened in his belief that the living warriors ensured the Clan's survival, not their warrior ancestors. :Later, during his leadership as Cloudstar, he tries to battle with ThunderClan over a strip of territory, but loses. He accidentally snaps at his mate Birdflight when she is shocked that they lost, but he apologizes immediately. He tries to appear strong for his Clan in the aftermath, and encourages them that they will just have to do better next time. He appeals to their sense of loyalty and honor, and everyone starts to feel better. Later, when he is sleeping in his den, Fawnstep comes in, and describes a dream she had about SkyClan being driven from the forest. At first, Cloudstar does not believe her, but he eventually does and feels shame and sadness that he cannot save his Clan. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Birdflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 6 Deceased, verified SkyClan ancestor Son: :Gorseclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughter: :Spottedpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, verified StarClan member Distant Descendants: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspcted StarClan member :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, page 21 :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: Alive/Jayfeather}} :[[Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe: :Stormfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 221 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verfied StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 120 :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Molekit: Tree }} References and Citations Category:Leader Category:SkyClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters